


A Little Alone Time

by nevercomestheday



Category: Chris Farley - Fandom, David Spade - Fandom, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Men Crying, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Frustration, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Writer's Night once again, and Chris and David really want some privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XOXO

Chris tapped his pencil on his desk. He bit his lip, he wrung his hands, he tried to doodle. He could hear David thinking aloud behind him.

"Hmm... I could call attention to it... Would that be funny? I don't know..." He muttered and mumbled to himself while Chris listened on, though he tried to stop himself.

Chris knew he was supposed to be working. He was never much good at writing, and he knew someone would inevitably write something for him this week anyway, just like always. If he didn't have that safety net, he knew he'd be screwed. All he could think about was David.  
  
A few weeks back, he and David had begun some sort of relationship. Chris didn't know exactly what it was. They both knew of the other's feelings. They'd expressed them multiple times. They both knew whatever this was, it was exclusive. It was still unlabeled, still a dirty little secret not even Sandler knew about.

Chris checked his watch. It was only seven pm. He usually loved Tuesday nights like this. Getting to watch David work, and sometimes getting to help him, was one of Chris's favorite things about his job. Hearing David's little mutterings normally made him smile, but tonight was different.  
  
A week before to the day, a big group of writers decided to go out and grab dinner all at the same time, rather than the usual ordering in. It seemed like everyone had caught writer's block with a side of cabin fever. When Sandler asked David and Chris if they were interested in coming along, they shared a look of mutual understanding. David said he was on the verge of a breakthrough, and Chris sputtered nervously about some character he needed to keep working on. Sandler just shrugged and left.

As soon as they heard the elevators go off, Chris lifted David out of his chair and kissed him. They sat down together on the couch and made out like frustrated teenagers, stopping only when they heard the elevators ding again.

Since then, every opportunity they had was used to fool around. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"I left something in my office," Chris would say during a rehearsal.

"Oh man, I left my coat up there, too. I'd better come with you," David would jump in.

They stopped watching sound checks and musical guest rehearsals. Any time the rest of the cast and crew would go to see the musician practice, they'd race up to their office. If anyone noticed, no one brought it up.

That Tuesday night, Chris wanted so badly to be pulling David close to him, running his fingers through his soft blonde hair and shoving his tongue into his mouth.  
 _Someone, get Sandler and Rock out of here. Please, for the love of God, get them to leave,_ he thought.

The tiny conjoined offices had no door, and the other two guys would be able to hear or see any monkey business before it even started. Chris turned to something he hadn't done since high school- passing notes.

_Dave, I'm dying over here. Can you think of anything to get those two out for a few minutes? Anything at all? -Chris_

He handed the note to David and spun back around in his chair, hoping no one else saw.

David chuckled as he opened the note, immediately stopping as he began to read it. Butterflies replaced his giggles and he felt himself blush.

_I'm frustrated too. I don't know, maybe we could make up some bogus excuse for them to go talk to Lorne? I could probably get Adam out for a little while if I tell him Smigel wants to talk to him about some sketch. Rock is a challenge. I don't know how to get him to leave. -David_

David folded the note halfway, then stopped. He reopened it quickly and picked up his pen.

_PS- If they don't leave by 8, I might have to drag you into that little closet by the conference room._

After re-folding the note, he handed it to Chris. As he did so, he let his hand linger in Chris's for a second. Chris squeezed it and winked.

_I have an idea. What if we got Fred to occupy them for a little while? I'll slip him a twenty if I have to. -Chris_

_That might be suspicious though. Fuck it, at this point, I don't even care. I'm almost ready to tell them just so they'll give us a little space. -David_

_I thought about telling Sandler when it first happened, you know. I feel like we can just tell him and he'll get it, and maybe he'll tell Rock to come help him with something someplace else. -Chris_

_What the hell, let's do it. We can tell him together. -David_

_Okay. Should we just pull him out of the room? -Chris_

_Yeah. We can take him by the elevators and tell him quietly. -David_

_Sounds good to me. Anyway, I wanted to tell you before, you look good today. -Chris_

_You're such a mushball. You look good today too. You know I love when you wear your glasses. -Davey_

_I feel like a fourteen year old girl writing secret little love notes to my boyfriend. -Chris_

_You used the word boyfriend. -Davey_

Chris read the response and felt his stomach drop.

_Was that not okay? -Chris_

Chris handed David the note and felt a cold sweat creep up on him.

_No, I'm glad you did. Means I didn't have to say it first. -Davey_

_So you wanted to? -Chris_

_You have no idea. I feel like I should be signing off with xoxo's. -Davey_

A wave of relief washed over Chris.

_Me too. -xx Chris_

_I don't know now if I want to hold your hand or have you push me up against the wall. -xx Davey_

_Who said we can't do both? -xx Chris_

_If we're against the wall, I won't exactly be holding your hand... -xx Davey_

_Let's go tell Sandler before I explode. -xx Chris_

Chris stood up from his chair and waited for David to read the note. As soon as he did, he stood up next to Chris. They looked at one another nervously. Chris patted David's shoulder, and David sighed.

"Hey, Adam, come here for a sec." David tried to stay cool.

"Yeah, hang on." Adam put down his papers and walked over to the other office. Chris Rock didn't even look up.

"Come outside... We wanted to talk to you." David looked to Chris again for reassurance, and Chris put an arm around him.

"Yeesh, who died? Okay, I'm coming."

 


	2. Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Chris talk to Adam, and get a response they weren't expecting.

The three walked down the hall and stopped by a potted plant. They were just out of earshot of the other offices and would be able to stop themselves if the elevators opened.

"Let me guess. You two want me and Rock to give you some privacy?" Adam smirked.

David and Chris looked at each other, confused and a bit nervous.

"Uhh... Yeah. How did you guess?" Chris half-whispered, suddenly believing Schneider's mantra of "the walls here have ears."

"Come on, you think I'm stupid? It's totally obvious there's something going on here. I see how you look at each other. Farley, I see how protective you are of Spade. And Spade, you're always uncomfortable, except when Farley's got an arm around you. Plus there's the fact that you do everything together. I've never seen two people want to spend time together more. I probably knew you two liked each other before you did." He chuckled.

David looked down, and Chris pulled him close.

"You haven't... No one else talks about it, right? You're not telling people?" David muttered.

"Nah, I know better. You guys forget that you're my friends before anything else. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have to say anything... You two aren't exactly great at hiding it." He laughed again, trying to reassure his friends. "Hey, think of it this way. If anyone else thinks something's going on, they're clearly not bothered by it. No one is acting weird to you, right? Everyone still loves you."

"I guess you're right," David replied.

"Besides," Adam continued, "You're happy, aren't you? I don't even have to ask."

David blushed as Chris looked at him, smiling.

"See, exactly. Everything's fine, I don't think any less of you, and it's..." He paused here to check his watch. "8:04. I've got to get back to work, and I have a feeling Rock and I are going to want to write in Herlihy's office tonight."

"What are you gonna tell him?" David asked.

"I'll just tell him we were invited or something. He'll go with it, trust me."

"You think he knows, too?" Chris wondered.

Adam shrugged. "Whether he does or doesn't, he'll go with it. Don't worry."  
  
They walked back to the office, Adam mentally patting himself on the back. Maybe it wasn't as obvious to the rest of the world as he made it seem, but he knew these guys well. They were his friends. When something like this is going on with two of your close friends, you just know.

"Hey, Chris, let's get out of here. I wanted to write something with Herlihy and I need you to make sure I don't sound too stupid." Adam called from the doorway.

"Anything to get out of this damn chair. I swear I'm gonna get a blood clot sitting like this." Chris Rock got up, nodded a greeting to Spade and Farley, and walked towards Tim Herlihy's office. Adam shot his friends an "I told you so" look and left.

 


	3. Finally Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Chris are finally left alone.

As soon as the door closed, David pulled Chris into a kiss. He ran his tongue across Chris's bottom lip as Chris wrapped one arm around his waist. Chris's other hand went up into David's hair, and David pushed his tongue deeper into Chris's mouth. They kissed for several minutes, finally coming up for air when David's jaw became sore.

"So... I think we survived telling Adam." David said in astonishment.

"That wasn't so bad." Chris shrugged. "So that bit Sandler said, about you being comfortable with me... is that true?"

"Yeah. Don't get a big head." David chuckled.

"Well, well, well, is that ever something! David Spade likes little old me!" Chris put on a funny voice and a goofy smile.

"Yeah, well that bit about you being protective of me, how about that?" David countered.

Chris dropped the act for a second and lowered his voice. "Of course. You remember how you used to get shoved and trampled on stage at the end of the shows?” He smiled as David nodded. “That was my excuse to put my arm around you the first time. I was trying to keep you from getting bumped."

"Really? Well, well, well!" He giggled. "Looks like Chris Farley likes little old me!" David tapped Chris's nose once with his index finger.

"Yeah? Well, David Spade is my boyfriend!" Chris teased.

"Well, Chris Farley is my boyfriend!" David felt butterflies fill his stomach. He loved hearing Chris say that word.

"Yeah, well you're just jealous because my boyfriend's cuter than yours!" Chris crossed his arms.

"No, mine is!"

"Yeah, well mine's funnier!"

"No, mine is! And mine's stronger!"

"Mine's smarter!"

"Mine's got a better smile!"

They inched closer to each other with every retort.

"Oh yeah?" Chris murmured. "Well I love mine."

David's butterflies suddenly became twice as strong. He felt like the air had left the room, and all that was left to take in was what Chris had just said.

"Did you hear me?" Chris asked.

"What?" David choked out.

"I love you." Chris said firmly. He took David's hands and smiled.

"I- I love you too. My God, that felt good to say. I love you. I love you so much. So much." David suddenly felt everything he'd wanted to say for weeks- no, years- jump up into his throat. He couldn't stop himself.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't know what to do with myself. I can't eat, I can't sleep, you're all I ever think about. I write my best stuff for us to do together. You're the funniest, most incredibly talented person I've ever known, and you're always saying you're not as funny as Belushi, but you are, you're so much more than he was, or anyone else. You're so hard on yourself, but you're sunshine to me, and it's like I've been living in the rain my whole life without knowing what the sun was until I met you. My God, am I crying? I don't mean to be crying. I'm always on you about getting mushy and here I go, breaking down and tearing up and I'm so sorry. I love you." David wiped his eyes and sniffed.

Chris stood there for a moment, his eyes slowly welling up. He said nothing as he pulled David into a hug.

David sobbed into Chris's chest. He pulled back and looked down.

"I was so scared when I found those drugs... I was scared you were going to die, scared you hated me for finding them... scared you'd forget me in rehab, scared you'd stop liking me once you got sober. Let me tell you, I loved drunk Chris, and high Chris, and addict Chris, but sober Chris makes me happier than anything else in the entire world. I'm so proud of you, I'm so happy you're okay..." He buried his face back into his partner's embrace. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." He whispered.

Chris kissed the top of David's head and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you forever, Davey."  
  
There they stood, in the middle of their office. Chris had his arms wrapped tightly around David, and David was catching his breath. Every so often, Chris would stroke David's hair and kiss his head.

They stood like that in silence for a while. They didn't even notice when Adam cracked the door open a bit to see if they were finished around nine pm.

 

Eventually, they moved to the couch, Chris never letting go of David. Chris sat leaning back, and David snuggled up next to him and nuzzled into his shoulder. Chris held him there, still rubbing his back, when a thought occurred to him.

"Davey?" He asked softly, his tone like honey.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you know why I love you?"

"No, I guess not." David held on to Chris's arm. He'd stopped crying long before.

"I think you're the only person who sees me as more than I am, and still somehow the only person who sees me as me. To everyone else, I'm just the clumsy fat guy, or the punchline, or the loud guy, or, I don't know. A tired caricature. When I'm feeling low, I can put on an act of being happy and silly and goofy and you see right through it. You see right through me like no one else. And you know, you're outwardly uncomfortable, but I'm inwardly uncomfortable. I don't even have to tell you my insecurities. You already know them. You pick up on that right away. You're always trying to convince me that I'm better than I feel. You're my biggest supporter.” He paused for a moment, thinking.

“I look at you and I see my happy place. When I was getting sober, I thought of you. Every day I see you is a good day, even if everything else sucked. I could be bombing on stage, but if I still see you laughing, I know I'm doing something right. I don't care about anything else. When we do sketches together, I'm not trying to make the audience laugh. I'm trying to make you laugh. I live for the sound of your laughter. I couldn't imagine my life without you. It's the only thing that really terrifies me." Chris sighed as he finished, realizing that he was beginning to tremble.

David kissed Chris's neck softly. He sat up, putting a hand on Chris's cheek and looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

 

 


End file.
